


One Day Soon

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's had plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Soon

Steve's had plans—he's had backup plans and strategies and tactics and contingencies for exactly this. He has an arsenal he's been storing up (Danny closes his eyes and groans deep if you knead the muscle between his neck and his left shoulder; he has a serious weakness for peppermint and chocolate, and secret ticklish spots, no matter how vehemently he denies them) and data he's been collecting (the way Danny watches him when he thinks Steve's not looking, the eddies and undercurrents of a hundred different conversations). He's been working on a whole lot of plans, but maybe he was kind of stupid to think that he could plan for Danny Williams.

Because now that Steve has him, now that Danny's finally settled his busy hands on Steve, grounding him in his own bed—now that Danny has _him_ —Steve's realizing that he wasn't prepared at all. In flashes, he remembers that he'd wanted to smooth his thumb over Danny's pale eyebrow; he'd wanted to press his lips to Danny's laugh lines, to the corner of his mouth and the point of his chin. He'd wanted to make Danny sweat and drive him a little crazy. But Danny's everywhere, solid and present, loud and tender, touching him all over, making him gasp and swear. Danny's biting under Steve's ribs and licking away the sting, he's sliding his fingers over Steve's hips and around Steve's cock while he rests his scratchy cheek on Steve's thigh, and Steve's breath stutters as everything else flies right out of his head. Danny's talking, but whatever he's saying, it's a code Steve can't break because he's too busy holding on and holding on and coming apart anyway.

"Hey, I _said_ , what is that face," Danny says, looking up at Steve and grinning, like maybe this is the most fun he's had in a long time, like maybe he's just a little bit fond of Steve. Steve blinks back at him slowly, eventually musters enough brain power to grate out, "I wanted—"

Danny doesn't let him finish, because Danny's already got something started—Danny's miles ahead of him, and now he's stretching up to kiss Steve, his mouth hot and amused, his hand tight and slick and relentless, and he's murmuring right in Steve's ear, "Come on, babe, come on, I've got plans for you," and it's all Steve can do to think—desperately, breathlessly—oh, you have no idea.


End file.
